


Wednesday Night

by AgentCoop



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgy, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop
Summary: Aina's spent a few nights now in the company of Lio and Galo, but she's curious about exploring...other things.When she realizes that Meis and Gueira have a standing appointment with the boys, she realizes that her desire to explore her own sexuality is growing every day, and that the idea of four men sharing her body is too exciting to resist.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Galo Thymos, Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos/Aina Ardebit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Wednesday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracefulNanami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulNanami/gifts).



> My first attempt at Promare fic!
> 
> This was written for the wonderful [GracefulNanami](http://twitter.com/gracefulnanami)  
> . Thank you so much for letting me write your ideas <3 <3 <3

“So I’m just saying...I’d be up for it?” Aina swallowed hard, anticipation causing her to shift uncomfortably between both feet. Lio and Galo were both looking at her like she’d told them that the sky was falling.

Galo swallowed, chewing on his lower lip like he frequently did when he was trying to appear like he was thinking, and tapping his fingers against the cup of coffee that sat in front of him–still steaming, still untouched.

Lio was just studying her intently, eyes narrowed, so obviously appraising her worth.

It wasn’t like this was completely out of the blue. She’d had a few nights with them–experimental threesomes, something that was woefully new to her, but filled her with the kind of excitement that made her toes curl. She knew that they liked to invite others into their bed–there was an openness with the two of them that was so filled with love and trust that it would be almost impossible not to be sucked into the cyclone that was Galo and Lio.

She also knew that they had a weekly ‘appointment’ with Meis and Gueira.

It just seemed that this was the next step, the surge of adrenaline she needed, the closest she’d get to flying.

“Uh,” Galo finally said, looking up at her with adoring, yet horribly stubborn eyes. “I’m not sure–”

“It’s different.” Lio leaned forward, elbows on his thighs, head tilted to one side. His eyes were sparkling. Not stubborn, more...judgemental. She could tell in an instant that he was closer to considering the proposal than Galo. “Meis and Gueira will be there.”

“I know that,” Aina said, trying to laugh as her cheeks burned red. It came out too loud, too nervous. _They’ll see right through you_ , she thought, then forced the smile back on her face.

“Lio,” Galo started, but Lio held up a hand and immediately silenced the bigger man.

“It’s rougher than you’re used to. More...dangerous.” He licked his lips and eyed her whole body, up and down, then up again. “And we’d love to have you there.”

“Lio!” Galo yelped. “I don’t think–”

“Wonderful.” Aina stepped forward and offered her hand, which Lio shook firmly. “When and where?” Her nerves were already tingling in excitement, her brain was running a mile a minute wavering between terror and thrill, and she was already sweating enough that her bangs felt wet against her forehead. _But this is exactly what you wanted_ , the voice in her head reminded her. Her smile grew as she stuck both hands deep in her pockets.

“8 pm. Our place. Wednesday night.” Lio sat back up again and waved her off, pretentious and authoritative, and exactly how she liked him.

“I’ll be there!”

She saluted Galo, who was still staring at her, mouth open, no doubt trying to sputter up some sort of justification for why she absolutely should not be there at 8 pm on Wednesday night. Lio just kicked him under the table once, and Galo yelped as Aina turned away, walking back to the door of the coffee shop she’d found them in, the smile on her face no longer forced at all.

Lio and Galo lived in a large condo at the edge of Promepolis that looked over one of the many lakes that still dotted the town. It was the sort of condo that had two stories, and was only connected to the next condo over by a single wall, which Aina was fairly certain they’d spent a pretty penny soundproofing the moment they’d moved in.

It was a beautiful space. There was a back deck that they’d hung tiny bright blue lights over, and she’d been there many times for small reunions with the Burning Rescue team. Those times, she’d sat on one of the many camping chairs they’d stacked outside with a glass of wine in her hand, listening to Varys loudly tell of their many exploits–stories they’d all heard a hundred times, stories they’d _lived_.

She’d been here under different circumstances as well, but those had always been slow things, gentle almost. Lio still gave orders, he always had and he always would, but they both cherished her entire body in a way that had never happened before. She still woke up, wet between her thighs, dreaming of the things they’d done.

Now?

Aina sat in her car, a tiny blue Honda civic that barely fit four people on a good day, assuming those four people weren’t the enormous, burly members of the Burning Rescue team.

Her clock read 8:02, and she pulled out her cell, checking it and noting with discomfort that the time matched. There were two motorbikes parked along the street. Meis and Gueira were already there, and she really should head up.

But she was nervous.

She’d known Galo the longest, since she’d started working with the Burning Rescue unit. And she’d known Lio for enough time that she trusted him.

Meis and Gueira were completely different.

All she knew about them was her memory of the way they fought to kill, the way their eyes flashed fury–the same as Lio’s used too–and the way they’d obeyed every one of Lio’s orders without question.

And that was the part she had to trust. Lio was a good man, Lio loved Meis and Gueira like brothers, and it was going to have to be enough to get her through.

The clock switched over again. 8:05 now. “Fuck,” Aina swore, then pushed her purse into the tiny console of the Civic, opened the door, and swung her legs out easily. She locked the car, pressing the button twice in her hand just to make sure, then stuck her keys in the front pocket of her jeans, already self-conscious about the decidedly ‘un-sexy’ bulge they created.

The door to the condo was open, and the storm door on the outside of it was fogged up, the cold from the outside meeting the heat from the interior. Aina knocked, then pulled the door open, then closed it again, suddenly feeling awkward and nervous.

“Come on in!” Galo yelled from somewhere inside.

So she opened it again and stepped inside, kicking her shoes off at the door. “Hey?” Aina asked, heart starting to beat faster.

“Hey!” Galo came around the corner, a beer in his hand, blue hair spiked to perfection. “Come on!”

Aina gave him a wave and a smile, then shrugged out of her coat and motioned to the closet. “Here okay?”

“Yeah, you know the drill.”

Her cheeks were already heating up, but she nodded, and hung her coat inside the coat closet before following Galo into the kitchen.

Meis and Gueira were already there, sitting on the barstools at the small breakfast bar that hung out just past the kitchen and chatting with Lio. They were both drinking too, and honestly, it seemed like everyone had been here a lot longer than five minutes.

“Uh...you said 8, right?” Aina asked nervously.

Galo grinned at her. “Yeah, sorry. We’ve been doing this a while and Meis and Gueira...they kind of show up whenever they want.”

She looked back over at the other men. They seemed to be deep in conversation with each other, but Lio glanced up, eyes brightening as he stood and walked towards her.

“Hey Aina!” Lio held up his own glass of wine, so dark red it painted the inside of the glass every time it swirled around. “Want a drink?”

She most definitely did want a drink. “Yeah,” Aina said, wincing at how quiet her voice sounded. “Wine?”

“We’ve got gin,” Galo announced, coming up behind her. “Right?”

“Oh. Yeah, gin is good.”

Gin was _way_ better than wine. Gin made her fuzzy faster, made her lean into all of her inhibitions. Gin was the fastest way to quiet the roiling anxiety that was churning deep inside of her, and Galo knew here well enough to know it.

“Got it.”

Aina stepped over towards Lio and leaned carefully against the wood paneling of the back door, fighting the urge to chew at the cuticles of her nails. “Hi, Lio,” she said, giving him a smile.

Lio just looked at her, bright eyes storming. He reached out, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss, lips pressed so tightly against hers she could hardly breathe, tongue sweeping against the inside of her mouth. “Are you ready?” he whispered, in hushed tones.

Aina squeaked, backing up as soon as he let go. “Yeah!” she yelped, far too loud for the room. Meis and Gueira looked over at her, eyeing her with interest. “Uh–”

“Here you go!” Galo pressed a drink into her hand, saving her the awkwardness of trying to converse with the two Burnish who she didn’t know. Aina gave a little laugh, then raised the glass to her lips.

“We ready?” Meis asked, looking from Aina, to Lio, to Galo, then back to Lio again.

“Always.” Lio sidled forward, then fisted a hand through Meis’s hair, tilting his head just far back enough that he could suck at Meis’s neck.

“Ready, boss,” Gueira said, standing up with a grin on his face.

“Always,” Galo said, stoic as ever, eyes flickering to Aina with only the slightest bit of uncertainty.

They were all waiting for her to say something, and she swallowed hard, then took another sip of gin. “Ready.”

Aina didn’t have to do much at first other than nurse the extremely large glass of gin that Galo had given her. He knew her well enough to know that she was going to need a little extra...help to get through anything, and she was grateful for the foresight now.

Currently, Gueira stood much like she did, across the room, eyes on the giant king-sized bed that Galo and Lio owned.

Galo was lying prone against the comforter, and Meis straddled him, knees beside Galo’s hips as he bent over, sucking at Galo’s cock. Lio crawled up behind, confidently wrapping an arm around Meis’s neck, and sucking bruises into the skin at his collarbone.

Gueira had already stripped down, and was masturbating, cock thick in his hand. Galo let out a moan so loud, even Lio looked up from what he was doing, then went right back to biting along the curve of Meis’s neck.

And Aina was forgotten.

She leaned against the large dresser, conscious of the enormous mirror that hung above it, reflecting everything back to anyone who lay on the bed. She made sure she stood just left of it, so that she wouldn’t end up in the crosshairs. It didn’t seem to matter much–Galo was too far gone in the throws of pleasure to pay her any mind, and the other three were obviously focused on other things.

Taking another long drink of her gin, Aina closed her eyes for a minute, letting the warmth of the alcohol start to fuzz her senses, listening to the sounds of the three men on the bed, the softness of kisses, the wetness of hands stroking cocks, the deep groaning of pleasure.

Galo was the loudest–she’d know his voice anywhere. It cut through the others, clear like the ringing of a bell. Even in sex, he was shameless, even in the middle of an orgy, he had a wild sort of innocence about him.

A tiny moan slipped past her lips, and Aina’s eyes flew open, biting her bottom lip. Meis was still swallowing Galo whole, but his hand had crept up, and Aina could just see the curve of his fingers disappearing inside the round of Galo’s ass. She swallowed hard and blinked, shifting uncomfortably for just long enough to realize that she was already wet.

Lio looked over at her then, releasing his hold on Meis just long enough to readjust his position and scoot down Galo’s legs further. His eyes were hooded, pupils so dilated with lust he looked like a demon in black latex and he smiled at her, reaching down and palming himself through the latex then blowing her a kiss.

No words, but the message was clear enough.

She was allowed to participate.

Aina swallowed the rest of her gin in a large gulp, then set the glass on the nightstand with a louder clank than she’d anticipated. No one else looked her way, so she very carefully unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down just far enough that they snagged against her hips. She’d worn nothing underneath them tonight, knowing how much Lio had loved it the last time when he could strip her clean and easy. She pressed a hand against her belly, letting her fingers linger there for a moment, circling pads of her fingertips around her navel, then drifting lower, lower.

Galo let out a gasp, then reached out, pushing at Meis’s head hard. “Stop,” he groaned. “Stop, I’m gonna...I’m too close, stop–”

“No fun,” Lio said, just as Meis came off his cock with a wet popping sound. “Give him a break.”

Meis leaned back and Lio bent forward, his blond hair obscuring their faces. Then Aina watched as Lio snuck a hand around Meis’s waist and started working at his cock. “That’s it,” Lio groaned, pressing his body against Meis’s backside and moving ever so slightly for friction. “That’s it.”

Galo turned his head then, catching Aina’s eyes. She flushed hot, her fingers just brushing the crease of her inner thigh, but then he smiled at her. “Go on,” he whispered, so quiet she wasn’t sure anyone who wasn’t reading his lips could hear.

The alcohol was finally kicking in hard, and she could feel the heat of it swelling through her, taking away all of her inhibitions. She pushed her fingers down further, dipping into the wet between her folds, gasping at the sensation. There was a nervous energy thrumming through her now, Galo was still watching, not saying a word as Meis and Lio moved on top of him, eyes focused completely on hers.

Somewhere near her, Gueira was still jerking himself off, but she didn’t look his direction. She could hear his grunts, hear the strokes of his hand as he got faster and faster, but she had eyes only for her teammate, and she worked a finger inside of herself, then dragged it back out again, rubbing over her clit just enough for her heart to start beating faster.

“Aina,” Galo groaned, loud enough this time that Lio looked back in her direction.

She leaned against the nightstand, using her other hand to push her jeans further down as she continued to rub fingers inside of herself. It felt so good this way, to have Galo watching her, to have Lio watching her, to be in the middle of a room that was so full of men she was a commodity.

Gueira finally came with a moan, and she looked over, watching as his hand kept working his swollen cock, coated with cum now, even wetter than before. “Ah,” she gasped, withdrawing her fingers quickly. They were coated with wet, and she made to wipe them against her belly, but Galo gasped out her name again.

“Aina.”

She watched him as he reached out his hand, beckoning her over, and opened his mouth ever so slightly, tongue wetting his lips.

Walking to the bed, she knelt down and kissed him deep, but he grabbed her wrist hard, and she pulled back, nervous again, worried she’d done something wrong.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, then brought her hand to her mouth. “And I want to taste you.”

Aina moaned as he sucked her fingers in, one at a time, licking every bit of her wetness off of them and swallowing deep. She could feel Lio’s eyes burning into her back, but it didn’t matter right now, nothing mattered but Galo tasting _her_.

Gueira climbed up on the bed next to them, cock softening only slightly between his legs, and stroked a hand down Galo’s chest. “My turn,” he said, just enough hardness to be a command.

Blinking, Galo nodded, and Aina barely had time to pull her fingers back and stand as Lio threw his legs back around Galo’s frame and stood from the bed. “Beautiful,” he murmured, echoing Galo’s sentiment, then he wrapped a gloved hand around her neck and pulled her forward, kissing her so deeply it hurt. “Are you ready?” he mouthed at her lips.

She couldn’t do anything but nod. _Ready for what_ , the voice was shrieking in her head, while her entire body was saying yes, yes, _yes_. Lio bit down on her lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to stake his claim, then he leaned back, staring at her with those sparkling pink eyes. “I want you to lie down on the bed for me,” he said, watching her every breath. “Galo and I want to watch Meis and Gueira take you.”

Her breathing was tight against her chest and she could barely swallow. “I…”

“Aina,” Lio said again, harsher this time. He raised a hand and pressed the palm of it to her cheek. “You can do it.”

She could, she knew she could, she was so desperate for someone to touch her she could barely think, but her nerves were burning with adrenaline. She didn’t know Meis and Gueira, she didn’t trust them, and even though she’d told Lio and Galo both that she could do this….

Suddenly she was terrified.

“Aina?” Galo asked, standing up from the bed and moving beside her. His cock was still swollen, so hard and so big she could barely look away.

Aina nodded, conscious of Lio moving closer, and Meis and Gueira staring at her. “Yes,” she said, quieter than she wanted to be. “Yes, of course I want to, yes.”

Galo beamed at her, and it was worth every moment of indecision to see that sparkle in his eyes.

Lio guided her over to the bed. “Too much clothing,” he murmured, rucking her shirt up with his hands. “Off.”

She obeyed, helping pull the tight white shirt over her head and hair, feeling her breasts burst free. Lio groaned at that, moving behind her and reaching around. He pressed his nose against the curve of her neck, sucking at her skin, and reaching a hand to one of her breasts, rubbing against the nipple with the pad of his finger. “So hot,” he murmured against her throat, his fingers squeezing hard enough to wring a gasp from her, then letting go.

Galo was somewhere behind her now, but she could see Gueira watching them, his cock hardening once more. Meis crawled up on the bed, patting at the spot that was meant for her and watching Aina with hunger in his eyes.

Lio thrust against her, not hard, but enough for her to feel the hardness of his cock between her legs for just a second. She wanted to ask when he’d finally strip, but kept her mouth closed, remembering him peeling off the latex at the last possible moment when he and Galo had her between them. Lio’s hand was still at her breast, gently circling, then moving across to the other. She closed her eyes, let herself moan in pleasure as he gently coaxed her nipple to hardness. Aina was desperate to get out of her jeans, she wanted to push Lio from herself so she could strip down and have someone rub against her, but this felt so good too, so much slower, so much more tantalizing.

Then he dropped his hand, stepped back, leaving her out of breath with the suddenness of it. His hands were at her hips now, pushing her jeans down further and further, and he knelt down beneath her as she stepped out, fingers brushing down her thighs, then her calves, then to the soles of her feet. He pressed another kiss into the back of her knee, just as she heard Galo start to move again.

“Lio,” Galo, moaned. “Come on. Come back, I want to watch her…”

This simple statement gave her every bit of confidence she needed to crawl up onto the bed with Meis. She reached over to him tentatively, brushing fingers down the side of his chest, and resting them against his large thigh.

Meis wasn’t as gentle. He pressed a large hand against her chest and pushed her down, swinging his leg over her and sitting on her thighs.

He wasn’t any bigger than she was, but the weight of him completely immobilized her. Aina threw a hand up at his chest, trying to push him off again, but he wouldn’t move, just leaned down and kissed her hard, his cock already rock hard between her thighs. He thrust against her, not inside of her yet but with the promise of much more. “We’re gonna fuck you so hard,” Meis murmured, thrusting against her thighs again.

Gueira started moving again, leaning over the bed and holding a hand to her throat. “You’re so pretty, little girl,” he said with a deep growl, right in her other ear. “I’m going to fill you up. Fucking pump you so full of my sperm that you’ll get pregnant. You can’t do anything about it, we’ll hold you down–”

“Wait,” she tried to say around Meis’s mouth, pushing more insistently. “Wait–”

“Gueira.” Lio’s voice barked throughout the room. “Meis.”

Gueirra froze, looking up at him, and Meis crawled off of Aina’s hips, moving towards the top of the bed.

“It’s okay, Aina.”

Lio’s voice was deep and full of want, and from the corner of her eyes she could see him step up to the bed. He sank down on his knees, pushing lips against her ear. “I trust them,” he murmured.

Aina closed her eyes tight, and nodded. It was enough. It had to be enough.

“It’s okay,” Aina tried to breathe, her voice the smallest whisper. “I’m okay–”

“Gentler,” Lio ordered the men above her. “She’s scared.”

A flush of humiliation washed up her chest, heating her cheeks. Aina didn’t say anything back, but her lower lip started to tremble and she bit down hard.

Gueira let go immediately though, and sat back, watching her with a concerned expression. “Shit,” he said, all trace of growl gone from his voice. “Shit, I’m sorry–”

“It’s fine,” Lio answered, walking around the end of the bed so that he was back in Aina’s view. He leaned over and put a hand against her forehead, then gently started sweeping her hair back from her eyes. “Just ease up a little, alright?” He bent down, pressing a kiss to her temple, and then whispered against her ear, “you can say stop at any time and he will. We will. It’s your choice.”

Aina nodded quickly, still chewing at her bottom lip. She wasn’t going to say stop. She knew what she was getting into here, her body was still responding in all the right ways, and she wasn’t going to be the one who ruined all their fun. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head to where Meis lay beside her, and placed the palm of her hand against his naked chest.

Meis was taller than Lio, but where Lio was nothing but lean muscle, Meis was almost fragile–so skinny it was hard to imagine he’d given the Burning Rescue team any trouble at all way back during their very first fight. He was different from Lio and Galo in every way, and she nervously looked up into his eyes, expecting to see condescension, or even anger.

Instead, he leaned into her, grabbing her hand and pushing it further down towards his groin where his cock was straining hard–almost touching her belly. “There,” he whispered. “Touch me.”

She did, wrapping a hand around his long cock and carefully pumping once as he let out a low moan. Gueira knelt above her again, but this time he didn’t try to overpower her, or choke her, or threaten her. This time he leaned into her body, licking a stripe up her navel all the way to one breast, where he sucked a nipple into his mouth, tonguing at the bud.

A wash of warmth traveled straight down her spine, and Aina arched against him, a whimper of pleasure escaping her, too. She kept working Meis’s cock, rubbing her thumb over the slit of it and spreading pre-cum over the head. Meis reached a hand out, stroking at her hair just like Lio had, only this time it seemed more insistent, more desperate.

His fingers pressed against her scalp hard, carding through the thick red strands, and she found herself pushing into his touch, eyes closed, lips parted ever so slightly. Her breath was coming in tiny gasps now as Gueira let go of one nipple and moved to the next, mouth so wet and hot. She tried to reach down between her thighs again, but he moved fast, grabbing her wrist with one hand and pushing it back against the bed. Then he wiggled just enough that her legs could part, and reached his own hand down, long finger pushing between her folds and stroking up just once, just teasing, just enough that she jerked towards his hand desperate for more.

“Please,” she murmured, as Meis wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled her roughly back down.. “Please–”

“Once more,” Lio’s voice sounded again, and Gueira obeyed, dipping his finger back in and stroking up fast, just enough to brush against her clit before it was gone again.

Aina wanted to sob with how much she wanted to be touched again, but Gueira just kept tonguing around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth, waiting for another order by Lio.

“Lio, please,” she tried, attempting to turn her head to see him, but Meis pulled her down again, hard enough that she winced. He was pumping into her hand hard and she was still trying to pleasure him but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

“You’re doing so good sweetheart,” Lio crooned. “Again.”

Gueira rubbed against her clit again, so brushing against it so softly it almost wasn’t a touch at all, and she tried her hardest to thrust up against him, to follow that touch, to do anything to ease the burning desire inside of her.

“Lio,” she cried, almost sobbing now. “Galo, please, Lio–”

“Galo’s busy sweetheart,” Lio said, and Meir finally let up enough so that Aina was able to turn her head

Lio had finally stripped down, and Galo was on his knees in front of him, mouth full of Lio’s cock. Her breathing was so loud in her ears Aina could hardly even hear the sounds of Galo swallowing him down, but he was groaning with pleasure, and she watched as he snaked a hand up Lio’s thigh, cupping his balls and squeezing just enough to make Lio give a little grunt of pain.

“Fuck,” Lio groaned, eyes closing for just a second. Then he opened them, still watching Aina with undisguised lust. “Again, Gueira.”

Gueira rubbed a finger inside of her, and she wanted to cry, because he finally stayed longer this time, rubbing and circling against her clit, then pushing inside of her deeper, then doing it again. She was arching into him with abandon now, unable to stop herself from crying out. Meis suddenly let go of her hair and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from himself. He sat up on his knees, hand wrapped around his cock, moving even closer.

“Fuck,” Meis groaned, eyes squeezing shut. “Boss, I’m close. Fuck, please–”

Gueira let go of her nipple, pressing a kiss to the curve of her throat, and then he moved back too, taking his hand away from her. She almost begged him to touch her again, to rub inside of her. Her head was fuzzing again from the alcohol, from the overstimulation, from all of the excess in the bedroom, and all she could hear for a second were the harsh pants of every single person in the room, including herself.

Then Lio groaned. “Cum for me,” he growled out, low, and deep, and feral.

And Meis did, spurting hot all over her belly, head thrown back with a choked off cry that sounded just as desperate as she felt. Gueira was above her too, working his cock now and watching her. That predatory look was back in his eyes, just enough for her to feel a shiver of fear.

“Fuck,” he groaned, hand moving faster. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, you’re–” he came too, his second time, groaning so loud that she could hear nothing else. His cum was hot on her chest, dripping down to mix with Meis’s, and they both kept jerking themselves, slower, and slower now, little whimpers of sound dying down.

Then they leaned into each other, kissing deeply, tiny moans of sound escaping their lips. She watched Meis tangle his hands through Gueira’s hair, just like he’d done for hers, and suddenly she felt a rush of hot shame spreading down her entire body. She was covered in cum that was cooling quickly, she was so wet between her thighs still, so desperate to be touched.

And no one wanted her.

She could hear Galo sucking hard next to her, and she turned her head that way again, cheeks flushing as she watched Lio thrust hard into his mouth again, and again. Galo had steadied himself with hands at Lio’s hips, and he gave tiny little groans with every one of Lio’s movements, so heady with desire.

“So close,” Lio moaned, pumping harder. “Fuck, Galo...so close...I’m...I’m–”

Aina watched him jerk forward with a yell, the loudest of them yet, and she watched the way Galo’s throat worked as he swallowed Lio’s cum.

The boys above her were still kissing hard, reaching for each other’s bodies, hands questing everywhere, trying to be as close as possible, and still she lay between them, barely moving at all, throat thick with the idea that maybe they’d never wanted her there in the first place.

Lio pulled out of Galo’s mouth, a thick stream of spit still connecting them both, and then he turned to look at her.

“Oh Aina,” he groaned, so deep it made her stomach tighten up again with pleasure. He reached his hand down, cupping it at Galo’s chin and forcing his face up to look at her too. “Galo, I think it’s Aina’s turn.”

Then Galo smiled at her, so big, so beautiful, so full of want, that every moment of insidious anxiety was washed away. “Move,” Galo barked, standing up and pushing Meis and Gueira off of her.

They obeyed, tumbling from the bed and moving towards the back corner of the room. Aina could see Gueira pushing Meis hard against the wall from the corner of her eye, but then she focused all of her attention back on Galo, on the way he was crawling up on the bed, on the way that he bent down at her thighs and starting licking up the cum that was starting to dry on her belly.

“Oh my god,” AIna gasped, pushing a fist to her mouth to muffle the sound. “Oh...oh...oh my god…”

“Good boy, Galo,” Lio murmured, a wide smile on his face too.

Galo’s cock was still so hard, dragging trails of Lio’s spit across her as she moved, and suddenly she reached down, grabbing at his hair and pulling as hard as she could. He moved with her, letting her hands guide him until he sat against her chest, cock inches away from her lips.

Lio was moaning in her ears, and Aina sat up as much as she could, leaning forward and opening wide to take Galo’s cock in her mouth.

He was so big she couldn’t breathe at all when he thrust in, but he tasted so good, the slight bitterness of his precum still coating his cockhead, the smell of his groin musky and masculine. Aina worked her tongue–every time she drew back she’d swirl it once around the head, then as she pushed forward, licking down his length.

“Oh…” Galo moaned, throwing his head back and grinding forward again.

Lio kissed at her neck, licking up the shell of her ear. “You’re so beautiful when you’re swallowing down cock.” Aina reached out and grabbed at Galo’s thighs, forcing forward again, and he looked down at her, face tight with passion, his breath gasping louder and louder– “No more,” Lio ordered, pushing gently at Galo’s shoulder. Then he lay down beside Aina, turning to face her, head propped up on one hand. “It’s your turn, beautiful,” he whispered, reaching a hand out and tracing fingers in looping patterns at her chest. “You’ve been so patient, and now we’re going to make you feel _so_ good.” His fingers found a nipple, squeezing the bud hard, watching as she gasped in pain.

“You like that,” Lio said, letting up for a second, then squeezing again. “I remember from last time…”

And she did. He knew exactly what she liked, she could tell from every stroke of his hand, every spot of her body that his fingers lingered. He leaned down and kissed at her collarbone as Galo went back to sucking at her belly, lapping up every inch of cum that Meis and Gueira had left behind, tongue so hot against her skin. “Oh god,” she groaned, trying to stay as still as she could as they worshipped her, but bucking up ever so slightly again, trying to find friction between her legs.

Lio noticed this too, and he looked up at her, eyes bright again. “Do you want to be touched,” he murmured.

“Oh please–”

“You need to ask, Aina. What do you want?”

“Please…” she didn’t want to say it. Her cheeks were burning already, and she had to look away from him, too embarrassed to form the words.

Lio snapped his fingers, and then Galo sat back, tongue gone, only coldness where his body had been pressed against hers just moments before. “You have to ask, Aina.”

“Lio,” she whimpered. “Lio, please–”

He bent over her, tonguing at the shell of her ear before he whispered, “just ask.”

Aina swallowed hard, then squeezed her eyes closed. “Galo,” she whispered. “I want Galo to...I want Galo to fuck me but I want...I want you behind. I want you both.”

“Good girl,” Lio said, lips moving against her ear.

He sounded almost surprised, and Aina flushed hot again. She didn’t regret the words though. The thought of Galo and Lio both pressing into her with their thick cocks, _feeling_ each other through her…

“Please,” she moaned, needing it more than anything else.

“You hear that Galo?” Lio asked.

Galo just groaned, hand snaking down between his thighs and stroking his own cock.

“Both of us,” Lio murmured. Then he snapped his fingers again, and Galo was back against her legs, mouthing at her thighs, kissing further and further up until she could feel his breath against her, then–

He licked into her, long and deep, tongue pressing against her clit and circling around once. “Oh Aina,” he groaned, pulling out just for a second. “You taste so good, Aina.” Then he opened his mouth wide again, tongue moving deep inside of her.

She couldn’t breathe. Everything was colors, somewhere Meis and Gueira were fucking against the wall, closer Lio was still pressing kisses into her skin, but the only thing she could really feel was Galo between her legs, tongue licking and plunging deep, then licking around her clit.

Everything was too much, she was so close to coming, she could hear herself moaning louder and louder, “Ah, ah, ah, ah–”

Then Lio stopped it.

He must have snapped his fingers again, because Galo pulled out of her, crawling up so that his knees were straddling her thighs. “No,” Aina gasped, bucking up again, so close to orgasm it hurt. “No–”

“Aina,” Galo murmured, bending down. His hands were at either side of her neck, his face was so close to hers she could see her wetness coating his mouth and cheeks. “Oh,” she managed, trying to breathe. Galo was so close she could smell herself on him, musky and dark.

“Galo hasn’t cum yet,” Lio whispered in her ear. “He’s been saving it for you…”

Aina couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips this time, “Oh...oh my god,” she stuttered.

Galo just smiled above her. “Please, Aina?” he asked, so polite, so nice. “Please let me…”

His cock was hard against her leg, and he was holding himself up now just enough that she could see the strain in his shoulders. “Oh my god,” she repeated, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel his thick cock inside of her. “Yes, yes, please, yes–”

“Sit up,” Lio ordered her, scooting closer and guiding his hand down her back, helping her move. “That’s it, let me get behind you, that’s it…”

She held herself up, letting Lio center himself behind her, before trying to sit back on him, but he tapped at her back with his fingers with an ‘ah ah’.

“Lio,” she moaned, but he just leaned over again, and she could hear the squelching sound of a bottle. Then his fingers were at her ass, wet with lube, slipping down between her crack and rubbing at her hole. “Oh fuck, Lio,” she groaned, squeezing her eyes tightly.

“It’s okay, Aina,” Galo murmured, and he leaned forward again, kissing her deeply. “We both want to be inside of you, we want to fill you up–”

“Yes, she burst out, not even letting him finish. “Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes,” she choked off into a moan as Lio pushed a finger inside, working the tight muscle there, rubbing back and forth until he could fit in a second, and then a third.

“Want to make sure you’re ready for me,” he groaned, pressing kisses to her shoulder blade.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” she cried out, trying to arch into Galo’s arms, trying to force herself back on Lio’s cock, just so desperate to be filled.

“There we go,” Lio moaned, and suddenly she could feel his cock there, so much thicker than his fingers.

Galo wrapped his hands around her hips, guiding her back on Lio, going so carefully, so slowly. She knew she was making whimpering sounds, but she couldn’t help it, Lio was stretching her so wide that she wasn’t sure she could breathe.

Then Galo groaned loudly, straddling Lio’s legs and helping her arch back. She was totally exposed now, Lio’s cock deep inside of her ass, and her thighs straining to push towards Galo.

Galo reached down and guided his cock to her, then with a deep breath, he started to push inside.

It was painfully slow, and she grabbed at his hips with one hand, trying to pull him in faster, but he strained against her, forcing her to wait, making sure she felt every single rub of him within her. Lio wrapped a hand around her chest, cupping a breast and squeezing hard, and she could hear him panting in her ear as he carefully thrust up, pushing her against Galo’s cock It seemed to take an eternity of these little movements Galo was finally buried to the hilt, and she was taking in huge gasps of breath, terrified of moving, yet wanting that feeling of both of them filling her up more than anything in the world.

And slowly, Galo started to withdraw, rocking back inside of her gently at first, then a little harder.

“Galo,” she yelped, throwing her hands around his broad back and pulling him as close as she could. She pushed her body up further, trying to feel his cock all the way inside of herself,angling herself so that with every thrust he penetrated even deeper. With every thrust he made, she was forced back on Lio’s cock, every time he withdrew again, she’d rock up on Lio. They were working faster now, breathing so hard it was all she could hear. Galo’s cock brushed against that perfect spot with every pump, and she was screaming, yelling, her desire overwhelming every single insecurity she’d ever had as the growing heat of her impending orgasm became impossible to think around.

Galo’s moans grew louder and louder, his breath at the other side of her throat as he started to yell with abandon, and Lio arched into her, gulping loudly for air. Somehow she realized that Lio was right on the edge, and Galo was right on the edge, and both of them were jerking against her harder and harder. She grabbed for Lio’s hand at her breast, and reached for Galo’s with the other, and it was all she could do to hang onto both of them as she was sandwiched between them, their hard muscle pressed against her softness. Suddenly she was right there, right on the edge, right–

Galo jerked hard against her, gasping at her throat, moaning her name. “Aina, Aina, Aina,”

She felt the warmth of his orgasm, spurting inside of her, and then she came too, trying to muffle her screams with her fist, only to have it pulled away by Lio. He whined loud, thrusting one last time inside of her and all she could hear was the echo of her yells as her body clenched tightly around both Galo and Lio’s cocks. The burning heat of her orgasm seized so hot within her she couldn’t think and Aina’s entire body vibrated with the aftershocks as she tried to breathe.

Galo slipped out first, falling to her side with a groan of pleasure. Lio was slower, helping her move to the side, his cock pulling out of her and leaving a thick trail of cum against her thigh.

And all she could do was lie between them, trying to breathe, trying to keep her eyes open against the sudden loss of adrenaline that left her feeling languid and sleepy and completely helpless.

“Good girl,” Lio said, somewhere far away.

Aina closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Galo had turned, watching her for just a second before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. There was a warm towel between her legs, and somehow she registered that it was Meis, that Meis was wiping her clean of everything, and that Gueira was bent over Lio’s body, doing the same. “Thank…you…” she tried to say, but it just came out a garbled moan.

It didn’t matter. They understood.

Soon Gueira moved over to Galo, carefully wiping at his thighs, at his cock, at his belly. Eventually Lio moved up over her again, straddled them both and bending over just long enough to press a long kiss to Galo’s mouth, then to repeat the same movement with her before collapsing back down again.

Aina had never felt more wanted in her entire life, and for a brief, hazy, post-coital moment, she mourned the fact that it was over, that they’d finished, that soon, she’d need to pull her jeans back on, pick up her car keys, and she and Meis and Gueira would leave Galo and Lio to their own lives.

“You did so well,” Lio whispered at her mouth, and Galo groaned in agreement, “so well.”

Meis curled up by Lio, and he threw an arm around him, just far enough for his fingers to reach her belly. Gueira lay next to him, and they all pushed in, four men pressed tightly against her.

“Mmmm,” Aina moaned, breathing in heavily again and then letting out a long sigh.

“Are you happy, Aina?” Galo whispered.

Lio tucking himself back against her left side and fitting his body as closely against hers as he could. He kissed the bend of her collarbone once more, and she felt his lips curve against her skin, turning up into a smile.

“Yes,” she whispered back. _Yes, yes, yes._

Galo nudged her head over just enough so he could fit his nose against her throat. “Good,” he murmured, lips at her throat.

She closed her eyes and let the quiet breathing of the boys lull her into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agentcoop1)  
> 


End file.
